<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>problematic mcyt oneshots!!!!! by P0IKUMI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887315">problematic mcyt oneshots!!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0IKUMI/pseuds/P0IKUMI'>P0IKUMI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jay's problematic shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0IKUMI/pseuds/P0IKUMI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey!!! lmao just some pmcyt stuff yeah<br/>antis make out w/ me<br/>feel free to insult me n shit i have praise and degradation kinks aydhahhaah</p><p> </p><p>before going "go to therapy" or some dumb shit like that, i literally can't lmao. my coping mechanisms haven't worked for me and this somehow is. yes, i know i'm fucked up but i don't know how to get out of this now. I can't get help or anything, even if i tried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jay's problematic shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2255519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>problematic mcyt oneshots!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello request (almost) everything!!! lmao</p><p>i will do:<br/>
smut/fluff/angst<br/>
a/b/o<br/>
r//pe (to an extent, thin ice on this one lmao)<br/>
piss kink/omorashi<br/>
rare pairs</p><p>please try to not request philza/tommy, makes me think of trauma lmao</p><p>anyways cyaaaaaa</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: SORRY FOR UH NEGLECTING THIS BOOK BUT I DO PROMISE IM WORKING ON A FILTER CHAPTER LIKE UH TUBBOINNIT NON CON</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>